


midnight emotions

by jwonwoo



Series: ideal [2]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, Kid Fic, M/M, lots of emotions, more kumiko uchiha-uzumaki, she's a baby this time, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jwonwoo/pseuds/jwonwoo
Summary: Having a baby means sacrificing all sleep. Naruto is very emotional without sleep.





	midnight emotions

Sasuke’s awake the moment Kumiko starts crying. It’s the third time she’s woken them up tonight. Naruto groans into his shoulder, “Sasuke-”

“I got it,” he replies as he slides out from where Naruto was draped across him. They keep Kumiko in a cradle next to their bed; it gives the illusion that they aren’t getting up every two hours.

He leans over the crib, watching his baby girl screech before picking her up. Sasuke needs to bounce her for around two minutes after changing her diaper to get her back to sleep. She giggles with her little hands clutching Sasuke’s hair.

There’s no point in trying to get his hair back; it’s hers until she falls asleep. Sasuke gazes at her as she drifts off. She looks so much like him, so Uchiha, that it scares him. Until she opens those bright blue eyes, then she’s all Naruto. The two whisker marks help break up the Uchiha attributes that haunt him.

He kisses her forehead as he places her back in the crib. It’s a white and pink monstrosity that Sakura got them. Apparently, she doesn’t trust Naruto and him to pick out suitable baby attire and products as a whole. Kumiko’s restricted from any orange or black which, frankly, seems crazy to Sasuke because she’s a baby.

Naruto’s face down in the spot where Sasuke was previously sleeping. His chest moves irregularly so Sasuke can tell he’s not asleep. Sasuke runs a hand over Naruto’s shirtless back as he slides back into bed.

And he clings. It’s almost Naruto’s favorite sleep position; his leg isn’t fully across Sasuke’s body and Naruto holds his arm instead of wrapping it around Sasuke’s waist. Sasuke hears the breathy inhale and, oh no, Naruto’s crying.

“Shhh, why are you crying too? There’s only room for one crying baby in this house,” he turns, sliding his arm under Naruto’s waist. Naruto burrows into his chest.

“I-I’m sorry. It’s just-seeing you with her-our daughter, I…” Naruto replies strained and breathy. He’s blubbering, hands pressed to Sasuke’s chest and Sasuke’s at a loss for words. He rubs his hand up and down Naruto’s back in attempts to calm him.

“Naruto…”

“I know, I’m emotional, it’s the lack of sleep and Hokage work and Sakura keeps giving me these baby books...did you know Kumiko won’t develop kneecaps until she’s six months old? She has one more month without kneecaps. What is she going to do when she does have kneecaps-”

“Naruto, you need to sleep. Stop reading those baby books Sakura gives you,” he huffs. Sasuke already talked to her about that. He’s never seen Naruto read more in his life.

Naruto just hums in reply. His breathing slower now, not the quick, short breaths he takes when he’s crying.

Sasuke moves his hand to cup Naruto’s cheek, tilting his face up to look at those eyes. They’re glossy, tear tracks fresh on Naruto’s cheeks, his face flushed and hair a mess. He’s gorgeous. Sasuke will never get used to this. Any of it. It’s all so unreal: Being with Naruto, sleeping beside him, raising a daughter together, cleaning up the mess that is Konoha.

“I’m not going anywhere,” he tells Naruto. Nights like this, Naruto needs verbal and physical reminders of it. Sasuke’s presence isn’t enough when he’s vulnerable like this.

“I know, it’s not that,” Naruto whispers. He tilts his face into Sasuke’s hand, eyes closing. Sasuke strokes his cheek and questions using his Sharingan to record the sight.

He waits. He’d wait forever for Naruto. Sasuke would do anything to ensure the smile never leaves Naruto’s face.

“I-I love you so much. It’s hard to contain myself when I see you with Kumiko. We’re a family and I-”

He shushes Naruto as he sees the tears well up in those beautiful, blue eyes. Sasuke kisses his forehead which just makes Naruto choke up more.

“I love you too,” Sasuke whispers it against his lips. He kisses Naruto so he doesn’t have to meet his eyes. The first time he said it back, he looked Naruto dead in the eyes and Sasuke immediately started crying. It was very embarrassing for him.

Naruto’s smiling when they part. He pushes Sasuke onto his back as he moves into the Favorite Sleep Position. Sasuke can feel his smile from where Naruto’s face is pressed into his neck.

The last thing he hears before he falls back asleep is a soft, murmured ‘thank you’.

**Author's Note:**

> i love crying. i love sasuke with children. naruto can't believe how lucky he is


End file.
